


Let's Shake (Shake, Shake)

by Xmarksthespot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e12 About A Boy, Gen, POV Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xmarksthespot/pseuds/Xmarksthespot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their way to the witch’s house to save Tina, Dean complains about puberty.</p><p>
  <i>“I mean, it’s up, it’s down, it’s up for no reason—”</i>
</p><p>Then Cas calls to check up on them…and it’s back up again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Shake (Shake, Shake)

Sam could tell that Dean’s hand was itching for the radio tuner during their car ride to save Tina, but since his last confession, his now younger older brother was reluctant. Hell, _Sam_ didn’t even want to touch the radio. It was weird enough with pubescent Dean in the car with him, sporting a hoodie he has no idea where it came from—and he didn’t want to _ask_ —but  the idea of Top 40 hits echoing in the impala? He rolled his shoulders back in attempt to prevent shivers from crawling down his spine.

Next to him, Dean had been checking his reflection with his phone again, scowling at any newfound blemishes all along his face. The boy drew two fingers together around the zit, and it wasn’t until Sam did a double take that he pinched his brows in horror and cleared his throat.

“Uh, Dean. You might not want to…scar yourself,” Sam warned. He didn’t necessarily remember Dean’s teenage years very well, but knowing his brother’s personality now, the last thing he needed was a bleeding and whiney Dean on top of everything else.

Dean all but dropped his phone, embarrassed that Sam caught him. Luckily, before the atmosphere became awkwardly silent again, Dean’s phone rang.

Sam quickly averted his eyes from the road and looked over, seeing Cas’s name light up on Dean’s phone. Jesus, this isn’t going to—

“Cas! What’s up, man?”

The younger Winchester pursed his lips, hearing Cas’s voice vaguely come from the other end of the line. He couldn’t exactly tell what the former angel was saying, only recognizing the pitch. Cas’s first response was a question, and now it sounded more like angry accusations.

“Hey, dude. Slow down. I swear it’s me. Honest. Some asshole turned me into a kid,” Dean argued back. “Fourteen. Yes, I swear this is what I sounded like at fourteen.”

He turned to face Sam who couldn’t help but chuckle at Dean’s misfortune. Sam held out his hand, knowingly, but it seemed that Dean was still bent on proving it to Cas himself.

“I’ll prove it to you. Ask me any question,” Dean said as he pushed Sam’s arm away. Sam shook his head. _Stubborn idiot._

Sam sighed, quickly switching his attention from his brother to change lanes. Even without seeing Dean’s face or hearing Cas’s questions, he couldn’t help but grin at the whole ordeal.

“Last night on earth,” Dean answered into the phone. “Chastity.”

Sam’s brows furrowed, pupils moving to their corners as he judged Dean from the seat over. What the hell did Dean and Cas do during one of their last nights on earth that involved…Chastity?  Oh God, Sam blanched. Dean didn’t defile a virgin angel, did he? And if Cas was involved…

Dean continued to talk, filling in random tidbits like “Ellen and Jo” or “Biggerson’s” or “Lebanon”. It seemed as though Cas was extremely thorough, because five minutes later, he was still demanding answers out of Dean. Sam didn’t understand why Dean couldn’t just pass the phone over to him and get it over with.

“Benny kept watch that night, remember?” Dean’s voice rang again and it made Sam’s face scrunch up in confusion. Then disgust.

If Benny was keeping watch, then what were Dean and Cas doing? Fuck, Sam was going to…well he definitely called it, but he _really_ needed to sit those two down one day and sort things out like actual _adults_ —after, of course, Dean became one again.

In his peripheral, Sam could see Dean’s reluctance to say his words out loud now. The boy shifted to the edge of the car door, cleared his throat and said, “In the crypt, I uh,” and then muffled words were heard on Sam’s end which sounded a lot like “—said I needed you.”

Sam gulped. Well that conversation got way too personal for anyone’s comfort. He pressed his lips together, hoping to keep his face straight to avoid making Dean feel uncomfortable. He turned the steering wheel when Dean pointed the direction, but it was clear that Dean was still on the phone because he suddenly heard laughter.

“Yeah, man. Told’ya it was me.”

Sam smiled, turning over to see Dean’s blissful face. At least the Q&A was over. Briefly, he looked up and down again, almost disbelieving that this was his life and that his brother was a teenager again. That was when he saw—oh God. _That_ would be Dean’s dick. A wave of nausea quickly accumulated in the back of Sam’s throat. He hadn’t had to deal with this much dick since the leviathans tried to take over and Dick Roman tried to eat them.

Dean continued to laugh at whatever Cas said, ignorant of…Sam didn’t even want to think about it. Rather, his fingers stiffened around the wheel, and he continued to uncomfortably stare out in the road praying to whatever was out there that granted wishes for free that maybe Dean and Cas weren’t speaking in bedroom tongues and phone sexing while _Sam was right there_.

On the bright side, Dean seemed happier than he had been all week. Downside was that Sam seemed to have regained his sixth sense from almost a decade ago and could _sense_ that Dean’s problem of things going up and down were, in fact, _not_ going down again.

The conversation lasted another five minutes with Sam squirming miserably in his seat, begging for the cellar with kidnapped kids to turn up soon. Unluckily, there seemed to be no end to this road, and Dean was warming up into the conversation he was having with Cas more and more. This was all Dean's fault. Sure, Sam would be happy for them if they were, in fact, together, but if they hadn't, then Sam could say he jumped to a few conclusions based on what Dean had said. Of course, Dean's dick had to go be involved and ruin Sam's life. It was a sentence Sam never thought he'd ever have to think. 

“Yeah,” Dean said, and Sam almost cried in relief because it sounded like a conclusion to a godforsaken, abhorrent essay he was threatened to read at gunpoint. “Alright. Later, Cas.”

It must have been obvious, how ill Sam felt, because the moment Dean hung up and tucked his phone away, he turned to Sam and asked: “Something wrong, Sammy?”

Sam kept his eyes glued to the road, unwilling to turn his head. The only thing he allowed his body to do was swallow the bile in his mouth. He had tried to think about the case, Cain’s mark, hell, even Crowley, but nothing wiped his mind off of what he just heard and concluded. 

“Sam?”

The younger Winchester finally turned to Dean’s questioning face, and he switched between it and the road a few times before figuring out what to say; the edge of his lips rose into a smirk.

“So, Dean,” Sam said with a clear of his throat. “Up for no reason, huh?”

“What?”

Sam didn’t reply, but could tell from his peripheral the moment the gears in Dean’s head all clicked.

“Oh fuck,” Dean swore, jumping from his seat and angling his body towards the car doors. He quickly adjusted his arm to cover the area in between his legs. If it hadn’t been so dark, Sam could’ve sworn he was blushing.

“Shut up, bitch. I can’t control it,” Dean retorted.

Sam laughed. “Hey, Dean. What’s Chastity got to do with anything?”

“I said shut it!”


End file.
